Cell Mates
by Hoshi-Naito
Summary: When King Carlisle's family is being overthrowned by one of his advisors, he and his family are forced to flee. What happens when Prince Edward is captured and locked in a cell with the girl who helped his parents escape? AU. AH, or are they?
1. How it all started

_**This was just something that came to me. I was getting ready for school one morning, and I was struck with inspiration. I probably should've struck while the iron was hot, but there were still a few details I needed to hammer out in my head before I started writing it. So, here goes nothing.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

My life was once a fairytale. I used to live among the great. I was second in line for the throne and was adored by all, or so I thought.

It turns out one of my father's advisor didn't really like us. I can't blame Carlisle though. We had all trusted Jacob. It's not as if any of us had seen this coming.

He had taken control from the inside, secretly gaining followers all these years while we thought he was helping us. I can't believe I had trusted him. We had pretty much grown up together even though he was several years older than me. His father had been a royal advisor before him, so we had thought nothing of it. It made no sense for him to betray us, he had a good life. I wonder, was his father a traitor too, or did Jacob just wake up one day and decide he hated us?

All of these things ran through my head as I sat in this dreadful cell. Perhaps you are a bit confused. I suppose I should start from the beginning…

(Back to when this all started)

"Edward, dear, you really shouldn't spend so much time in your room. It isn't healthy you know."

"I know, Esme, but here is nothing to do in this miserable town. You would think that the capitol of a powerful nation like ours would be some sunny city instead of the rainiest place on earth." I retorted.

"I thought you liked the rain Edward?" my mother questioned.

"I do but sometimes I wish I could go outside without getting soaked. I think all of this precipitation is beginning to…rain on my good mood." I frowned. I did like the rain normally, but it had been too ugly to go outside lately, so I had been locked up in the palace all day. It was dreadfully boring, so I normally just spent the day in my room reading a book or two.

"Alright then, if I can't persuade you, I suppose I'll just leave you to our thoughts."

I missed being able to clown around with Emmett, my older brother and the first in line for the throne. He had spent so much time with his new girlfriend however, that I barely saw him anymore. Don't get me wrong, I had nothing against Rosalie. She was very pretty and she seemed nice enough. I should be glad that she was making Emmett so happy, but did she have to live so far away? Rosalie was of the Hale family, one of the more prominent of the noble households. Unfortunately, the Hales lived on the other side of our very large country, Covenry.

My little sister, Alice, had also taken an interest in the Hales. She had taken quite a fancy to Rosalie's younger brother, Jasper Hale. I liked Jasper, he was nice and a lot of fun. He traveled here often to visit her.

And, that left me, the middle child with no clue and no girlfriend. It wasn't as if I didn't have girls hanging all over me, but I knew they were all just after me for my money and title. "The Princess of Covenry" apparently sounded appealing to them, especially Tanya Denali.

Tanya was the princess of one of the smaller, neighboring countries to Covenry, called Hemosylvania. "Bloody woods", nice name (sarcasm much). I didn't much like her. She was blonde and ditsy, not to mention shallow. I don't know where she gets it from though. Her parents, Carmen and Eleazar were very kind, and her sisters, Kate and Irina seemed very nice as well, even if Irina was a bit of a kiss-up.

None of those girls had ever mattered though. I never took any interest in them. Sure, some of them may have been pretty, but was it worth it if they had no personality? I was pretty good at reading people, and none of the girls trying to catch my eye had been very original. They were all the same, and I found that irritating.

I looked out through my window only to find that it had stopped raining. My mood had instantly brightened and I raced down the stairs to go do something.

"Well, well, well, looks like somebody's in a better mood."

"Oh shut up, Jacob, you know you're happier too."

"Maybe I am, but at least I'm not running around grinning like an idiot just because I can go outside now."

"Touché"

"So, where are you headed to in such a hurry?"

"I was going to go to the market place and get something to eat, and then browse around. Do you want to join me?"

"No way man, servants go to the market, not princes and royal advisors. One of these days, you're going to get caught sneaking around there."

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you later then, Jake."

"Later Prince Eddie!"

"I told you not to call me that!" I shouted as I ran out the door. I could hear him chuckle as I bolted.

It wasn't too long before I arrived at the market place. I went straight to my usual place, a small tavern near the river. I quickly downed my meal and paid. Once I was ready, I got up to leave.

I began to wonder around, just looking for something to do, when I saw HER.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had the face of an angel with beautiful brown hair that cascaded down her back. But what stood out most were her eyes. They were the purest, most beautiful gold I had ever seen.

What came over me in that instant, I'll never know, but I did know that I felt the urge, no, the NEED to talk to her, to hear her laugh, and see her smile. It was as if some force was pulling on me, forcing me to move towards her.

It was almost as if the world was standing still for that one moment. But then, I made the worst mistake I have ever made in my life. I blinked.

Why, you ask, was blinking such a mistake? I'll tell you. Because, in that one millisecond it took me to blink, that girl, that angel without wings, had disappeared.

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces, and all I could think was, "She's gone."

How could I, in only a second of seeing her, not even knowing her name or hearing her voice, have been so affected that it crushed me so when she was not there anymore. Had I even really seen a girl there, or did I imagine her? I felt the dejection wash trough me.

No, I decided, I couldn't have imagined her. My mind is not so creative as to have imagined her. She was too pure, too beautiful, too… unreal, for my simple mind to have conjured her up.

I began my long, painful walk back to the palace in a daze. I didn't even realize I was home until my head hit the pillow on my bed.

That was the first night I dreamed about my angel.

_**So, what did you think? Was it any good, because I'm having some doubts? I'd really appreciate some feedback, even if it is criticism. Please don't be mad at me for making Jacob the bad guy! I have my reasons, and you don't know why he's doing it! I do. So, if you want to find out, you'll just have to read on.**_

_**Much love, Hoshi**_


	2. The New Maid

_**I'm ba-a-a-a-a-a-ack! Did you miss me? No? Well, too bad, because you're stuck with me! **_**;P **_**I know what you're thinking. And, yes, the last chapter didn't have much action, and wasn't that great, and blah blah blah. There IS a reason for that you know. It's called a PROLOGUE! It's not supposed to jump right in to the plotline. Okay? Okay. Now that we are on the same page, let's begin, shall we?**_

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, people. If I was, then why in the heck woud I be writing FAN fiction? The only things I own are the brain that came up with this plotline, and the hands that are typing it. Comprendo? Bueno.**

I woke up feeling disappointed. I had been dreaming about HER again. I had tried, for the past several days, to find her at the market place. I had even gone out in the pouring rain the other day, and still, I couldn't even find out WHO she was, let alone WHERE she was. It had been a week now, since I first saw her, and I was beginning to get depressed over my lack of ability to trace her down. I had to be the worst tracker in all of Covenry, I though to myself.

It turns out that nobody seemed to know who she was, and very few had even seen her. How they didn't see such a beautiful woman amongst all of those Plain Janes at the market was beyond me.

I slowly got out of bed and threw on some clothes. I started trudging down the stares to the dining hall.

When I walked through the door, something smashed into me. It was small and incredibly hard, and I could tell whatever it was had been in a rush.

It caught me off guard, and I lost my balance, but my arms instinctively wrapped around whatever, correction, whoever it was.

When I had regained my senses, I looked down to find a girl in my arms. But this wasn't just any girl, no, it was the one girl who had completely shaken up my life, and haunted my dreams for the past week. The angel I had seen in the market was lying there in my arms.

She snapped her head up and I was once again lost in those beautiful gold eyes.

"I am so sorry, your highness!" Her voice was so musical, I wanted to hear more. I wanted her to keep talking.

She stood up, helping me to my feet, then bowed her head. "I am so, so sorry! I'm new here. I didn't mean to hit you! I should have been watching where I was going! I am so sorry!"

"Don't apologize. It's quite all right." I was still in a daze.

"No it's really not! I was just in a hurry to get back to work! I just started as a new maid here in the palace. And I was trying to make a good impression, and yet here I am, running into the prince. You must think I'm a sorry excuse for a maid. I would understand if you fired me."

"Fire you? Why would I fire you? I wasn't watching where I was going either." I could resist from running my hand through her hair, brushing it out of her face.

She snapped her head up so fast, I thought it would give her whiplash, and yet she looked fine, if not startled my sudden and unexpected reaction.

"Sorry," I mumbled, pulling my hand back.

"You're sorry! Now you're just making me feel bad." She looked down. "So, what, I'm not allowed to apologize for running into you but you're allowed to apologize for making me feel flustered? If I may be so bold as to say, that seems entirely unfair." She looked up with a slight smirk on her face, her amusement obvious in her eyes.

"I'm the prince. I can do whatever I want." She rolled her eyes. "So if I want to do this," I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me. I placed a soft, chaste kiss on her forehead. "I can do that."

Her eyes were wide as saucers when I pulled away. "Goodness, you're cold. Perhaps you should lie down." I placed a hand on her forehead. She was freezing. "I wouldn't want my new favorite maid sick, now would I?"

She jumped backwards, looking down. "No it's alright, really I'm fine. Low body temperature runs in the family. It's nothing to worry about."

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked her, still not convinced.

"Positive." She looked up at me, flashing me a perfect smile full of pearl-white teath.

"Alright then, I'll let it go this time, against my better judgment, might I add, so long as you promise not to over work yourself today."

"I promise. Umm, I have a slightly personal question to ask you, if you don't mind, of course."

"What's on your mind?"

"Why are you so concerned about me when we just met?"

"Honestly?" She nodded. "I saw you in the market place last week. I haven't been able to get you out of my head ever since. I looked for you every day, you know?"

"You did? Wow. Not many people of high status would care so much about a peasant, and here I have a prince taking care of me. I'm flattered." She smiled at me.

"Excuse me, maid would you mind cleaning up room, since it is your job? I spilled some wine on the carpet, and I don't want the stain to set in." Jacob interrupted us.

"Uh, oh, sorry sir, I'll get that right away." She hurried off to clean up the mess, but it looked more like she glided then walked. I had never seen anyone so graceful!

"Jacob, that was rude." I glared at him, finally coming out of my daze.

"Rude? Edward, she works for us. We don't have to be polite. Although, if I didn't know any better, I could swear you were being overly friendly. Unless, of course, you've started welcoming all of the new servants with a kiss." He smirked at me.

I just glared at him and turned the other way and started back towards my room, fuming.

**How dare he? I'm the prince. Friend or not, he should still show some respect. Besides, who cares if she is poor? Esme came from the lower class, and ****Carlisle**** still married her, didn't he? And I'm not even the heir to the throne. What does it matter who I marry? Wait, marry? Whoa, slow down, Edward. You just met the girl.**

_And yet, you are completely in love with her._

**Whoa, what was that?**

_I'm your inner, Edward. I'm the side of you that you don't normally show, but is always there, giving you other options. Everyone has one, we just normally stay quiet. I've always been here, you just always considered it arguing with yourself, which, come to think of it, is pretty accurate, considering I'm you._

**Weird.**

_I know, right? But, hey, you're stuck with me._

**I suppose so.**

A knock came from the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal my angel standing there. That was when I realized, I had been so lost in talking to her that I had never asked for my angel's name.

"Hello again." She went straight to cleaning at speeds which were above average, yet never missed a single spec of dust.

"Hey, I just realized something. I never got your name before." I smiled my idiotic crooked grin at her.

Her answering smile was brilliant. "Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella."

"Bella. Your name suits you. You really are beautiful."

She looked away with a slight grin on her face. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, my beautiful Bella, though I suppose that sounds a bit redundant."

"I suppose it does."

"I was wondering, Bella. When is your day off?"

"I have the weekends off. My mother was good friends with your mother when they were young. She's given me special treatment because of it. I get two days off, and my room is much more extravagant of the other servants around the house. I think they are annoyed by that because none of the other maids seem to like me." She looked sad as she said the last part.

I felt an irrational anger overcome me then. Someone was making my angel, my Bella, sad. I wanted to hold her and comfort her, but I barely new her, and I didn't want to scare her off.

"Well, I guess I'm all done now. I will talk to you tomorrow or later this week?"

"Of course." I walked over to her, and picked up her hand. I placed a swift kiss on the back, as is customary when welcoming or leaving the presence a lady. "Until then, my Bella, be safe and happy."

"I will." She smiled and curtsied before exiting the room with ten times the grace and dignity of a noble.

As soon as the door closed, I felt as if something were missing. I sighed.

**She stole my heart.**

_More like you gave it to her! I don't know about this, Edward. Things are moving too fast. You're getting very attached to her, but there is something strange about her. I can't quite put my finger on it, but there is something wrong with her. She's not normal._

**Of course she's not normal. She's an angel, I already told you that.**

_I know you think she's an angel, but have you been paying attention? She is hard as granite and has ice cold, incredibly pale skin. And her eyes are gold. That is not a natural eye color, in case you haven't noticed. And the way she moves! It's faster than lightning and yet more graceful than any human being is supposed to be._

**I know. Isn't she amazing?**

_(sigh)__ This is getting us nowhere. You aren't listening, Edward! She is NOT normal! She's dangerous!_

**My Bella is not dangerous! How could you accuse her of that! She's perfect, and sweet, and—**

_Dangerous, Edward, are you listening to me? If you aren't then I can't help you. Just know this. When something bad happens to you because you wouldn't listen to me, it's not my fault._

And with that, Edward drifted off to sleep.

(In the dream)

I was standing in the woods, not too far from the palace, I recognized. It was beautiful and the sun was shining brightly.

"Edward."

I looked over to see Bella standing in the shade. She smiled, but it was not her regular smile. No, this smile made her look like a predator about to pounce. She took a step out into the sunlight.

She was the most brilliant thing I had ever seen. She was sparkling like her skin was made of diamonds! She looked so painfully beautiful that she could've put every other girl in the kingdom, no, the world to shame.

She stalked closer and closer until she was right in front of him. She leaned in.

"Edward," she whispered in my ear "hold still and it will all be over in a minute."

Over? What did she mean by "over"?

She brought her head down to my neck and I felt two sharp objects being stuck in my neck.

"AAHHHHHHH!!!" I woke up screaming. My entire face and torso was covered in a cold sweat, and I began to shake, panting hard.

That was a horrible nightmare. What was that, and why was I so afraid of my angel? A million questions floated trough my head, but only one was the most dominant.

What did it mean?

_**So…..how was it? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I'd really appreciate some feedback here people. I appreciate that you all put me in your alerts, but that really doesn't give me much insight. I need to know what you're thinking, not that you know how to click the go button!!! So please, at least five reviews this time, if you would be so kind. Please??? (puppy dog pout) Come on, it's not that hard! Well, until next chapter. Sayonara! **_**^_^**


	3. Family Issues

_**I know, I know, you all want to kill me. Look life's been rough on me lately and I've been going through a lot of crap, so I'd really appreciate it if you could all just show a little bit of sympathy and NOT sick the Volturi on me, please? Thank you.**_

_***sigh* The closest I will ever get to owning Edward is the poster of him on my wall. The closest I will ever get to owning Twilight is my copy of the book. And the only thing that I'm fairly sure I can say I own without getting sued is my own brain.**_

_**On with it already, I've made you all wait for far too long.**_

**EPOV**

I climbed out of bed as a feeling of dread washed over me. Could that stunning, yet lethal woman from my dreams really have been my angel, or was it just my inner messing with my head through my subconscious? If it was then I must say it was unorthodox and uncalled for.

I climbed out of bed prying the sticky clothes off of my body. Throwing them on the floor, I scrambled into the bath, hoping to get rid of the grime that made me feel a bit like a sleaze ball. The warm water felt amazing, and it soothed and calmed me, clearing my head enough for me to think.

I now knew for certain that there was a good chance that Bella was dangerous. In the back of my head, I could almost hear my inner screaming at me to fire her, kick her out of the palace and be done with it.

The other half of me, though, was an entirely different story. All I wanted to do was hold her to me and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

In the end, I decided that the chance to be with her was worth taking the risk, no matter how many times my inner said it wasn't.

The water soon grew cold and I eventually got out, wrapping myself in a towel. I walked back into my room (my bathroom was attached), and began to look for something nice to wear to see Bella today. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard somebody at my door. –knock knock-

"Yes?" I asked.

The door opened to reveal a very shocked, very flustered Bella. Her eyes followed my figure down to see that I was only in a towel. They flicked up a little higher and remained there, staring at my abs. I was actually quite flattered by it. If she liked what she saw, then convincing her to date me would be all that much easier. Her eyes shot back up to my face, her eyes wide and her face looking even paler than normal.

"S-S-S-S-sorry!!! I d-didn't mean to—I mean I—oh never mind. The queen has requested your presence in the dining hall for breakfast."

I chuckled at how cute she looked. "It's no problem. I'll be down in a few moments. Did you sleep well last night?"

She paused with a strange look on her face. It looked almost like she was… scared. But as soon as it had come it passed. "I slept fine, thank you your highness."

"Call me Edward, please."

"Thank you, Edward. And might I ask how your night was?"

I paled. "I slept well also," I lied. What was I supposed to say? 'I dreamt about you last night except you sparkled in the sunlight and killed me.'

"Well, um, I guess I'll talk to you later?" she asked, still acting flustered. She probably isn't used to being in a room with a half-naked man. At least I certainly hope she isn't used to it.

I picked up her hand, pressing it to my lips. "Of course, Bella. And, I was just wondering if perhaps you would like to accompany me to the dinner party our friends from Hemosylvania are having this weekend, since you aren't working. Since they live near the border, the trip will not be long." I might as well ask her now while I still have the nerve.

"I would love to Edward, really I would but, I – um I'm kind of promised to visit an old family friend this weekend. Besides, I'm not entirely sure your parents would approve if you showed up to a party for royalty with the hired help on your arm."

I frowned at this. She thought of herself as nothing more than a maid that I happened to flirt with somewhat. She probably thought I wanted nothing more than sex too. But that's not even close. I love her, at least I think I do. All I want is for her to feel the same way.

"Don't be ridiculous. Carlisle would think you were charming and intelligent and Esme would be thrilled that I was finally taking an interest in the opposite gender. You'd have a marvelous time. But since whoever this is you are visiting seems important to you, I won't push it. Perhaps we could do something upon my return?"

Hopefully she'll realize that I'm not one to sleep around because of that comment. And it's not like I lied per say, I had never really taken much interest in any of the girls I know. Not to say that I didn't notice them, just that their lack of personality kept me at bay.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

"As would I my Bella as would I." I smiled back.

Then I froze. Oh no! Tell me I didn't just call her **my** Bella out loud!

_Smooth move Prince Charming!_

Dang it I thought I got rid of you!

_Ha! Nice try, __**Princess**__ but you can't get rid of me that easily! I told you before, you're stuck with me!_

Ugh! Whatever!

Back to reality, she must think I'm weird for standing here holding her hand, and staring off into space. I'm such a loser.

_That you are my friend, that you are._

Since when are you so—so I don't know cranky?

_Since you decided not to listen to a word I said._

Shut up!

I quickly released Bella's hand, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of my head.

"He-he sorry about that."

"I suppose I could forgive you if you would be so kind as to explain the blank, irritated look on your face a moment ago."

"Er—I uh would you believe I was having an argument with myself?"

"I suppose that makes sense. I do that all the time. My mother used to say that it was a result of having too much time on your hands. Makes you think. You begin to second guess yourself."

"Your mother sounds like she was a wonderful person. You must miss her terribly."

She had a small, sad smile on her face. "I suppose I do. Memories… seem to fade away quickly in my mind. I'm starting to forget her. It's a bit… unsettling to forget your own mother."

"I can certainly understand why. I'd be upset if I ever forgot Esme. You just have to keep thinking about her. If you keep the memories alive, they won't fade as quickly."

"Thank you, Edward. I think I'll take that advice."

"You're very welcome."

I smiled a small smile before snapping out of the daze I had been in.

"Er, I should probably get dressed now, before Esme comes to see what's taking me so long. It might make us dating a whole lot more complicated if I had to explain to her why you were in my room when I wasn't wearing any clothes."

She looked like a deer when it notices a hunter is close, her eyes once again flashing down to get a last glance at my abs.

"I guess it would. I'll –uh—talk to you later!"

With that she quickly fled out the door with that inhuman grace of hers, the door shutting quietly behind her. Even flustered and in hurry she walked more beautifully than any foul of the air or fish in the sea, and with more poise than any creature to have ever graced the earth with its presence.

_There you go again! Stop it! You're practically worshiping her!_

Would it not seem fit to worship a goddess? For I feel as if Aphrodite herself has touched me, for she surely cannot be human. She is far too flawless to be one of my species.

_That's what I've been trying to tell you! No human is that perfect! It's an act Edward she's trying to trick you! As soon as she's got you under her control completely, she'll show her true colors, and I have a feeling it won't be a pretty picture!_

What are you talking about, she's beautiful?

_Once again, dear heart, you fail to see my point! You are a lost cause Edward! Doomed for all eternity to be a bloody idiot!_

Hey—

_--is for horses! Grass is free, if you buy farm you get all three!_

You are so immature! Now if you're quite done now, I'm going to get dressed! Now crawl back into the hole from whence you came!

_You got one thing right! It is most definitely empty in here!_

………………..

_Oh, I get it, the "silent" treatment! Let's see how that works, considering you are using it on yourself!_

………………………………………

_Fine! Be that way! I can tell when I'm not wanted!_

………………………………………

_I don't know why I even bother with you…………._

Well, that got rid of him. Now what to wear, what to wear? This? No, too flashy, I'll look like I'm trying too hard. This? Heavens, no! I'll look like a slob! This? Perfect!

I let the towel fall to the floor as I got dressed and tried desperately to fix my hair. After a while, I realized it wasn't going to cooperate today, so I left it in it's usual messy style.

"Well, here goes nothing." I muttered under my breath.

_**~BEEEEEEP! We **__**temporarily**__** interrupt this story to bring you a very important message!~**_

_**ME: HELP MEEEEEEE!!!!! *running for her life***_

_**Felix: "Would you hold still already! We just want to drain you of every drop of blood! We're not going to hurt you or anything!"**_

_**Demetri: "Doesn't that sentence contradict itself?"**_

_**Felix: "Shut up Demetri! Come here!"**_

_**ME: NOOOOOOO!!!!! I met the deadline –gulp- I gave you! Call them off NOW BloodyFreakin'Nightmare! Please? Before they kill me and I can't finish the chapter, much less the story!**_

_***BloodyFreakin'Nightmare shows up***_

_**BFN: "Sorry guys, she said she'd have the next chapter up by the 21**__**st**__**. It's only the 20**__**th**__**."**_

_**Felix: "Aww man! But I'm really thirsty! Jane keeps stealing all my meals!"**_

_**BFN and Hoshi: *shivers***_

_**ME: That doesn't mean you can eat ME!!! Here! Eat my evil math teacher who wants to send me to summer camp!**_

_**Mrs. C: "Excuse me? Did you just say "EAT?"**_

_**Felix: "Why yes, yes she did." *smirk***_

_**~BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Now back to your regularly scheduled program! ~**_

I walked down the long winding staircase and towards the dining hall. My family was already sitting at the table waiting for me. Wait, my family?

"Emmet! Alice! You're back!" I grinned hugely and probably looked like an idiot.

"Nice observation there, genius. We got back this morning, thought we'd surprise you by coming home a little early. We had to come back for the party the Denali are having but we missed our brother so we, out of the kindness of our heart, decided to come annoy the heck out of you!" Emmett smirked.

"Ignore him, Edward, you know we love you. Though you are a bit unobservant today. Notice anything else off, Eddie?"

I cringed at the nickname, but glanced around to see what she was talking about.

"Jasper? Rosalie? What are you—oh now I get it!" I slapped my forehead.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner, come on down and claim your prize! Tell him what he's won, Jasper!"

"Well Emmett, our lucky grand prize winner has gotten the prize behind door number one! A big ole' slap to the back of the head!"

-SLAP-

"OUCH!" Of course, Emmett was glad to deliver that prize.

I glared at him, which he returned with an idiotic grin that showed off his teeth –cough-demon fangs-cough-.

"Now, now boys, settle down and eat you breakfast before I have to send you to your rooms like a bunch of children."

"Yes, Esme." We all said at the same time.

"So what's on your mind, Eddie, you seem a little of this morning?" asked Jasper. I swear it's like he can tell what I'm feeling or something.

I could feel the slight blush spread across my cheeks. "Nothing, just… tired is all."

"Uh –uh I know that look! Our little Eddie's in lo-o-o-o-o-ove!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Boys!"

"Sorry Esme."

"So who's the girl, Edward?" asked Rosalie with a small smile.

"Yeah she must be gorgeous to have gotten YOUR attention Mr. Picky!" added Alice.

"Stuff it Pixie."

-CRASH-

"Hey watch where you're going!" shouted Jake.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to! I—I—"

I knew that voice. It was the one constantly on my mind.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"I—I'm fine, it was my fault, like he said, I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked so sad, it was enough to break a heart, specifically mine.

"It's alright accidents happen. Why don't you go lie down. You temperature is still awfully low. I still think you're catching something. I'll get one of the other maids to clean it up. Jake go take a bath, you reek." I smirked. "And that was before she spilled food on you. Honestly it covers up the stench."

"Ha ha chuckles. You're hilarious," He said dryly. "I'm gonna go get out of these clothes."

"Thank you, Edward," Bella said with a small smile.

"No problem, now go and rest, and that's an order."

She smiled gratefully and walked away. I just stood there smiling, watching her go.

"Well I think we found out who our mystery girl is," Jasper said with an amused look on his face, the corners of his mouth puling up.

"No way! Eddie's got a crush on the new maid! This is just too great!" Emmett laughed. "Though I can't say I blame you! I think I'd go nuts if I saw Rose walking around in one of those sexy little maid uniforms!"

"Idiot! I don't just like her for her body!" Why exactly did I miss him again?

"HA! He admitted he likes her!" shouted Alice.

"I DID NOT!"

"Did too!" shouted Emmett.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Boys! Honestly you are acting like three-year olds today."

"You mother is right. Now stop your bickering and settle down."

Leave it to Carlisle to be the voice of reason, exactly why he'll play it off as me being nice to the new girl so I can go back to dating Bella in secret.

"Edward is allowed to like whoever he wants. When I met your mother she was living in a small hut owned by a poor family, and I fell for her. And if I hadn't you wouldn't be here."

Or not. Uh oh! I do NOT have a plan for explaining my new love interest to my family!

"Uh—I—uh…!"

"Don't worry, Edward, I won't laugh at you. I think she's beautiful! I have a feeling she and I are going to be good friends too!"

"Uh oh! You know thins are serious when our resident psychic pixie gets involved!" boomed Emmett, now shaking with laughter.

"Oh shut up, Emmett!" This was getting so embarrassing!

"Stop picking on him, Em, how would you feel if he had mocked you for liking me?" Thank God for Rosalie. I was really starting to like her.

"Sorry, Rosie, sorry, bro. I guess I just let things get out of hand. I am happy for you though, Edward. It's about time you found someone!"

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Now that's more like it! Now I remember why I missed him. He may be a pain, but he is still my brother.

"Breakfast is served," said one of the maids, smiling in what she assumed was sultry, winking at me. Ugh. Lauren Mallory. When will she learn that I'm NOT interested?

"Looks great!" shouted Emmett.

"It sure does," Jasper agreed.

We ate in relative silence (a first for this family I can assure you). But I think everyone was too hungry to talk. Jake joined us about half way through the meal, taking his seat with a small frown on his face.

After we had finished eating the conversation flowed easily and calmly, as we listened to animated stories from Emmett and Alice about their most recent trip to the Hale's, Rosalie and Jasper adding a few comments now and then.

"So Eddie, up for some sparring or archery practice today?" asked my brother.

"Maybe a little later, I have a few things to take care of."

"Alright, we'll go with that, just be careful you don't get the girl, what's her name, Bella pregnant okay! Wouldn't want to explain that one to Carlisle and Esme now would we?"

I felt my face turn hot. "That's NOT what I meant and you know it!"

"Alright, I'll bite! See you later Eddie!" he called, walking in the other direction, his booming laugh echoing in the halls.

I swiftly walked toward the kitchen to find Angela, another one of the maids. She was a nice girl who I enjoyed talking to. She, unlike most girls I knew, wasn't chasing after me. She was just a friend, someone who was a good listener and easy to talk to. And, although she wasn't my type, and I wasn't hers, I happened to know who was. You see Angela had developed a rather large crush on one of the gardeners, Ben, who happened to have a rather large crush on her.

They were good for each other, I thought.

"Hello, Angela."

She turned around to face me. "Oh, good morning Edward. I didn't hear you come in. Anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is. Would you mind showing me to Bella's room. I think she may be sick and I wanted to bring her some food, so she doesn't have to get it herself." I smiled shyly, hoping she would understand.

"Oh, I get it, you like her don't you?"

"Probably more than she likes me," I added grimly.

She giggled lightly. "Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Here, I already made some soup for her when I heard you sent her to bed. I'll take you to her room."

"Thanks Angela." I followed her out of the kitchen and up to the third floor (my room and my family's were on the second). I began to sympathize with the hired help. It must be murder to walk up and down so many stares all day!

We passed door after door until Angela stopped and face one near the far end of the hall. It was a mahogany color with gold trimmings. I smiled. She got the nicest room on the floor. It had a private bath and was nearly as nice as mine, if not more so. Leave it to Esme to take care of her friend's daughter so well.

"Well, this is it. I'll just go back to work now." She smiled, and turned back leaving me alone.

I sucked in a deep breath before knocking at the door.

"Who is it?' came Bella's muffled voice.

"It's me."

"Edward?" she asked opening the door. She smiled at me then saw the food in my arms and frowned, but then smiled bigger.

"You brought food for me? That's really sweet of you. Come in." She took the bowl from my hands, leading me in. She sat the bowl on her desk as I glanced around, taking in my surroundings.

The room was painted a darker shade of sky blue. The furniture all matched the doors, mahogany. And gold trim finished it off. It was a charming room that I'm sure Esme decorated herself when she learned that Bella was coming.

"Lovely isn't it? Esme spoiled me by refurbishing it to make it nicer. I think Jessica and Lauren are mad at me for it. They probably hate that I'm getting more attention than them."

I frowned slightly. "Forget about them. Those two are more shallow than a puddle. If you're looking for a friend, talk to Angela. She's the only maid we have other than you with a brain."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks for that, and for the food as well, but I'm not really hungry right now, I'll eat it later."

She led me over to sit with her on the bed. We talked about lots of things, completely losing track of the time until I realized it was getting dark outside. I said my goodnights, returning to my room after snagging a quick meal from the kitchen, as my family had already eaten. I dressed for bed, lying down curled up under the covers. It had been a long day, but a good one.

I felt myself drifting to sleep, a small smile on my face.

That night, I dreamt of Bella and I sitting in a beautiful meadow somewhere in the woods. This time though, she did not attack me as in last night's dream. Instead she turned to me, smiled, and pressed her, cold granite lips to mine. It was the most amazing feeling ever and I woke wishing with all of my heart that I could really kiss her like that some day.

_**Well, that's all for now folks! Sorry, but it's all I've got for now. I feel dead. I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you who reviewed my previous chapters! You guys rock! And once again, I apologize for the wait! But, I think this is like, the longest chapter I have ever written in my life, and I'm quite proud of that! And for those of you who are wondering, when is the plot from the summary gonna happen? That comes AFTER I get my chance to make Tanya look like a total bimbo and hang off of Edward while he tries to get rid of her! Okay? Okay. My only regrets from this chapter are that I didn't get it to you sooner, and that I can't ACTUALLY feed my math teacher to Felix!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**-Hoshi3**_


	4. Of Denali and Dances

_**I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update… again. But life has been … harsh. I finally got done with the school musical but I still have the play to go. Not to mention the fact that I had to get a Math tutor to improve my grades or my parents would send me to summer school. I would just like to also point out that I only got ONE review for last chapter! Do you know how self esteem damaging that is! My longest chapter to date and I get one review! (Thank you BloodyFreakin'Nightmare!) Anywhoo, this is going to sound really lame but I could REALLY use some advice. Here's the deal: You see, I have this guy friend who I stated hanging out with last year. At the beginning of this year he started to hang out with my other friends too. The problem is, I have a HUGE crush on him, but he's always hanging out with my other friends and flirting with them. He barely even talks to me any more. The worst part is though, my friends flirt back! And one of them has been my best friend since the first grade! She keep snuggling up to him and hugging him and everyone keeps asking me if they're secretly dating! She knows this and she knows how much I like him and yet she still keeps doing it! I tried talking to her and asked her to lay off because it was bothering me. She told me that they were just friends and it didn't mean anything, and she said she'd stop. But she's still doing it! I don't know what to do!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I never have, nor will I ever own Twilight. (Though I wish I owned Edward so I wouldn't have so many guy problems) Stephenie Meyer is the lucky woman who owns them.**

**(In Hemosylvania at the Denali's party)**

**EPOV**

The small (well not exactly **small** but rather, small in comparison to mine), but ornate castle was filled to maximum capacity with men, women, and children alike. Music played in the backround as men asked ladies to dance. The dance floor itself seemed to sway as the lords and ladies waltzed to the tune.

The women, dressed in fancy ball gowns with their hair in extravagant up do's were all smiling and making small talk as their partners twirled them, or for those too shy, swayed to the music.

The men were all dressed in their finest clothes, obviously trying to make a good impression on the Kings and Queens of both Hemosylvania and Covenry.

Me? I was busy trying to escape the girls who kept following me, especially Tanya. She hasn't left me alone since we got here. And that was two days ago! That girl has really outdone herself this time. Not only has she been stalking me, but she's also been dressing like-like a total, pardon my language, but a total slut! Her dresses have been shorter than any that I have ever seen or that are appropriate for a girl her age, much less one of royal blood, and she's made sure I got a nice view of her cleavage, along with every other man in the castle!

Honestly! If I were Eleazer I would have grounded her and locked her in her room all night! I don't know how he and Carmen can be so tolerant of her behavior!

Emmett of course just laughed at my obvious discomfort and my lack of the ability to shake her off. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head and told him to be nicer to his younger brother, people were watching.

Alice had giggled but gave me some advice on how to ditch her. Jasper, God love him, was the most sympathetic. Apparently, he had once met a woman just like Tanya named Maria, who had tried to force herself on him. He assured Alice and I that he had, in the politest way possible while getting the point across, told her he wasn't interested.

I was beginning to think that just doing what Jasper did with Maria wasn't going to cut it. No, I thought, she simply won't go away. So then, I'll have to give her a reason to leave me alone.

I only wish that Bella would've come along. Then I wouldn't be alone and Tanya might've backed off if she saw that I was already with someone. Maybe that's what I should do! If I already belonged to someone else, then maybe she'd see that we just weren't meant to be.

My mind was set. If Tanya made any further advances, I would try to let her down easy, but if she persisted, I would explain that I was already with someone.

"Oh hi there, Eddiekinz! I had no idea you were out here! What a coincidence!"

Ugh! Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear!

"So, what do you say we happen to run into each other again, but this time in my room?"

See what I mean about the slut thing?

"Um, Tanya. Hi. I don't think that's such a good idea."

She tried to pout, but she looked more like a fish, and I had to try really hard not to laugh.

"But why not, Eddiekinz? We were made for each other! Like two pieces of the puzzle, just waiting to be put together! Now let's go put our puzzle pieces together, shall we?"

She grabbed my hand and tried to lead me away from the balcony we were on, no doubt towards her room. I pulled my hand away as fast as I could without seeming too rude. After all, no matter how much I can't stand her, she is a family friend and I would hate to ruin our relationship with the Denali.

"Look, Tanya. I've been trying to be nice, but you leave me no choice. I'm sorry, but I just don't reciprocate your feelings for me. Now please, just leave me be."

She once again tried pouting and she looked even more ridiculous. I couldn't help it, a small snicker escaped me. She began to glare at me so angrily that I could've sworn steam was coming out of her ears! The phrase 'If looks could kill…' suddenly came to mind.

"Eddiekinz! That is so mean! I can't believe you just dumped me and you're laughing at me! What has gotten into you! I just wanted to make love to you, but now I think I'd rather wage war! I'll bet you're dumping me for some tramp too! I'll bet she's a brunette! No, a red head, with ugly freckles that men find cute! And she's probably slept with you all the time! Well no more! When I tell mommy and daddy, they'll be furious! They won't talk to your parents any more, and your parents will be so mad they'll make you dump that tramp and marry me!"

Now I was angry. I don't care what she says about me or her vicious rumors, but nobody, and I mean NOBODY insults my Bella! My mood had just become hostile, and I'm sure my face must've showed it because Tanya shrank back a little.

"First of all, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me Eddiekinz? Second of all, Do you have any idea how much of a tramp YOU are being? And, third of all, don't you EVER insult my Bella! She's a perfect angel, and I won't allow her to be put down by the likes of you!"

She now looked like she was about to either cry or run away, or both. I began to feel bad. Even I she had been slutty and rude, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that.

"Look, Tanya. I'm not sorry for rejecting you, but I will apologize for yelling at you like that. I wasn't being a gentleman and I lost control of my temper."

I was pinching the bridge of my nose, eyes closed, still irritated.

"It's …okay. I can take a hint. I'll leave you alone now. Sorry."

With that she ran back inside and disappeared into the crowd. With nothing better o do, I decided to go see what my family was up to.

I began to weave my way through the crowd, trying really hard not to step on anyone's toes as I dogged bodies left and right. I was tripped several times and barely managed to catch my balance before my face hit the floor.

When I finally found my family, they were sitting at a table. Emmett was laughing, and Rosalie was smiling at him. Alice and Jasper were talking, grins alight on both of their faces. And, last, but not least, Carlisle and Esme were standing up waltzing with each other on the section of the dance floor nearest the table. They all looked so happy. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach and I knew it was jealousy. I once agin found myself wishing Bella were here. If only I could dance with her, holding her close and making her smile…

I sighed quietly and began to walk towards the table. That's when something small and hard bumped into me. I stumbled backwards and looked at what hit me. It was a girl, not older than fourteen I'd say, with dark brown hair and –RED EYES! Just looking into them made me cringe.

"Sorry," she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Jane, I told you there were too many people here! I'm so sorry Mr. …"

"Bella?"

"Edward! Oh I was hoping I would see you here! Turns out my friends were coming here tonight!"

"That's wonderful, and who are they?"

"Oh! Right. These are Jane and Alec, they're the children of an old friend of my father's…"

Right, the family friends she was talking about visiting.

"Would you like to dance, Bella?"

It was an impulsive decision to ask her. And I was beginning to regret it as she shifted uncomfortably. She quickly glanced at the girl on her right, Jane, then at the boy on her left. He had equally dark brown hair and the same chilling red eyes, I believe she called him Alec.

"Go ahead Bella. Alec and I can handle ourselves. We aren't small children, we can behave. Go have fun with your… boyfriend."

She quickly whispered something to Bella. I only caught a few words here and there, things like "contact", "information", and "THEY". It made no sense and I planned to ask her to repeat it when suddenly, Bella's head snapped up to meet my confused look.

"Alright then. Edward, I'd love to dance with you. Alec, Jane, stay out of trouble."

"No problem," Alec's voice was far too smooth for a boy his age. It was almost as chilling as his eyes.

Bella quickly dragged me away from the two and to the center of the dance floor. It never ceased to amaze me how strong she was. We began to join the others in dancing, turning and stepping in perfect sync.

The night had taken a turn for the better, but all too soon, Bella had to leave with Jane and Alec. I wondered aloud where their parents were, and she simply said that they had already slipped out and that she should really hurry because they were waiting on her.

I kissed her on the forehead, bidding her farewell. I couldn't wait until I saw her again. I went to bed that night, my last in the Denali's castle for this visit, impatient for tomorrow to come.

The next morning I was packed and downstairs for breakfast before the rest of my family was awake. They couldn't have taken a longer time to get ready, in my opinion. When they were finally up, they insisted we stay for breakfast, as Emmett was starving. Though I'll never know how he could be starving, considering he ate half of the buffet last night.

After we ate, we were saying our goodbyes to the Denali while the servants loaded our things. I couldn't have been more eager to leave and things seemed to be moving infinitely slower just to irritate me.

"Edward. May I- may I talk to you briefly…alone?"

"Huh? Oh. Sure Tanya."

She lead me a bit away from the others, as I could feel the stares of my family drill into my back. All of them shocked at her using my actually name instead of one of her annoying pet names.

"Look Tanya, I really am sorry about last night. I didn't mean to yell at you—"

"No, Edward, you were absolutely right."

"Huh?"

"My behavior towards you has been terrible. I never realized the way I was acting until I was called a tramp to my face. It made me think about things. All of these years I've been throwing myself at men's feet instead of trying to earn their affection. Well, no more. I'm going to act like the proper lady my parents raised from here on out."

I smiled at Tanya and she smiled back. Maybe we could be friends after all.

"Oh, and I saw her last night. She's beautiful, and I've never seen you smile so brightly then when you saw her. I'm sorry I said those things about her. She's obviously very important to you. And even if she wasn't, I had no right to judge someone I had never met."

"It's all right, Tanya. I'll forgive your behavior if you can forgive mine."

"Of course! Do you- do you think maybe, we can be friends? Just friends! I've learned my lesson, I promise!"

"Of course we can be friends Tanya. The only reason we weren't before is because you were looking at me like a piece of meat instead of a friend."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. But I'd really like to be your friend now."

We both smiled before walking back to our families.

"Ready to go now, Edward?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes. I'm ready."

"Well it was good seeing you all again and we await your next visit," said Eleazer.

"It was good to see you again, old friend. Until next time," Carlisle said.

And with that, we left and started the trip home. It had never seemed as long as it did now. I couldn't wait until we arrived home and I could see my beautiful Bella's face again.

Emmett teased me, saying I was whipped, and we would be home soon, so stop whining. I just glared at him.

"Don't worry Edward, we'll be home soon enough!" Alice tried to cheer me up.

"I know, it just seems like forever."

I laid my head down and closed my eyes, hoping that if I slept, when I woke up we'd be home.

_I was with Bella in our meadow, just lying there watching the sunset. She turned to me and smiled. I smiled back, taking her hand in mine._

_The next thing she did was unexpected, but not at all unwelcome. She curled up to my side, and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms securely around her, holding her as close as possible._

"_I love you, Edward."_

"_I love you too, my precious angel, my Bella."_

I woke from my wonderful dream due to the terrible racket.

Rosalie and Alice were screaming and I could've sworn I heard Esme shriek as well.

I sat up with a jolt, wondering what in the world could've caused the commotion. That was when I spotted it.

I had to try really hard not to laugh, the way Emmett and Jasper were. I could see Carlisle was trying not o laugh as well.

It was a tiny little brown field mouse.

I couldn't control myself any longer, as I burst out laughing.

"It isn't funny!" Rosalie shrieked at me.

"Just kill it already!" Alice demanded.

"Oh come on, Alice, what did it ever do to you?" I snickered at Emmett's comment. He was a dead man when they were through with him.

"OW!!!" Sure enough, Rosalie hit him in the head really hard.

"Just get rid of it!" she screamed.

I just rolled my eyes at through a hat on top of it before scooping it up and throwing it out the window.

"My hero!" Alice yelled, jumping up and throwing her skinny arms around my neck.

I simply laughed at my sisters antics. Typical Alice.

_We sure do have a weird family don't we?_

We sure do. Though I don't know if I'm one to talk, since I'm the one who talks to myself.

…_That… is a very good point! You know maybe you should see a doctor!_

Ha ha. You're hilarious.

_Well one of us has to be!_

I'd be glaring at you right now if that were physically possible.

_I'm so scared! You've got me shaking in my boots!_

There's just one problem with you saying that.

_What's that?_

Well, you're me, and I'm not wearing boots. So how can you be?

_......Edward. You REALLY need to get out of the castle more._

_**Well that's all folks! Sorry, I know it's been a while since I last updated, and it's not that long, but I'm out of ideas for this chapter! Please, please, please review and/or give me some advice about my little problem. Thanks to all of you who are patient enough to read this story!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**~Hoshi**_


	5. We've reached the plotline! Hazah!

_**Yes, it's me. I'm still alive… sorta. Sorry this chapter took so long but I've had so much going on lately! School, vacation, boy trouble, and most important…THE SOCIAL…DUN-DUN-DUN! Lol my private school doesn't have dances because the teachers are paranoid that we'll start dancing inappropriately or something. Anywhoo, instead, we have socials where we basically spend hours doing our hair and make up, get dressed up, and eat food and stuff. And I was pretty much taking care of all that crap for two people because my best friend decided to go last second, had no dress, no shoes, no clue what she was doing with her hair nails, etc. one WEEK before the social. Lucky for her I already had my plans set so I took her dress shopping during the weekend, sent her with our other friend to said friend's "aunt's" house to get their hair done, and she found a pair of shoes she had worn to her recital. Let me tell you, she hates shopping and she's picky and super tall so it was a PAIN finding her a dress, especially since they had already been picked over. Sooooo….on with it I guess.**_

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer, don't be afraid if a fat man breaks into your house and bags the rights to owning Twilight. I put it on my wish list letter to Santa. Along with, Robert Pattinson, complete set of the Inuyasha anime, a Bleach shinigami cosplay outfit, and a bunch of Naruto and other anime plushies!**

**(The Cullen's castle in Covenry) EPOV**

I had been spending more and more time with Bella lately. Her enchanting personality, kind heart, and undeniably beautiful looks drew me to her like a depressed drunkard to a bottle of rum. I just kept coming back for more.

I got to know more and more about her as time progressed. Every time I found out a new like or dislike, my heart would soar, knowing that, no matter how trivial, any random fact about my Bella would bring us closer. And it did.

She no longer tried to run away when I approached, or dodge certain subjects the way she had at first. It had been only a little over a month since she first started working here, and yet, I had fallen so deeply in love with her I knew I'd never stop falling. She was perfect for me, and I for her. I was content.

Unfortunately, about two days ago she had seemed a bit frantic. I had tried to figure out what was wrong, but she just brushed it off and went back to work.

Yesterday, I tried again to ask what was bothering her, but she once again ignored my attempts.

For the life of me, I can't figure out what's got her so dazed. And it worries me….

**BPOV**

I could hardly believe the news I had received just two days ago. Even now, I still find myself wondering if it's true…

One thing's for sure, if it is true than Edward… NO! I will not let that happen!

It's time to take matters into my own hands…

**EPOV (the next day)**

"Edward! Edward, wake up!" a voice whisper-yelled at me.

"Huuuhhhnnnn?"

"Edward, you NEED to get up, now! Please, hurry!"

"Bella?" Sure enough, my hazy vision cleared enough that I could make out her outline in the dark. "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Shhhh! Edward you need to get up and pack whatever necessities you'll need! I'm taking you to the Denali's castle. It's across the border so you should be safe there."

"Safe? Safe from what!?!?"

"Shhhh!!!!"

"Sorry. Safe from what? Bella , I'm confused, and you're scaring me."

"Sorry, Edward, but we have no time for explanations now. I'll explain everything on the way, I promise. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

She grimaced at that. "You really shouldn't."

I simply brushed off her comment, and started packing some clothes.

"Pack light, we can get you some more clothes later, but right now we don't have much time."

I just nodded, going through my things and making sure I had the necessities. "I think that's it."

"Good. Now you have to be dead silent from here on until I tell you it's okay to talk, alright. Just follow me and as soon as we're clear I'll explain everything."

"What about my family?"

"Don't worry, they've probably almost reached the border by now. I sent them ahead because they were in even more danger than you at the time. Sorry, I would've awakened you with them, but I was hard pressed for time, and I new it would be easier to get you to trust my word."

"It's all right, so long as they're safe."

She nodded and led me down the back staircase, and through some hidden corridors that even I had never seen before. I was about to ask her how she new about these when I remembered her telling me to be silent and quickly closed my mouth.

She led me out the back of the palace, carefully slipping past the guard when she took us to the stables, and pulled out both my horse and one other. They were already saddled and ready to go. We slipped onto the horses and lead them as quickly and quietly away from the palace as we could.

We had just made it through the gates. _(We really need to fire those two sleeping guards if and when we ever get back. _You said it._) _It was still very late, or rather, early so it was hard to navigate my way in the dark. Bella, however seemed to be having no such difficulties.

_I'll bet the freak has night vision._

She is not a freak.

_Is too._

Is not.

_Is too._

IS- OH! Forget it already! I am NOT having an argument with myself as I run away from my home while God knows what or who is after me!

……………………_Is too._

SHUDDUP!!!!!!

I was snapped out of my erm…. inner conflict _**(Lol, get it? INNER conflict. As in he's arguing with his Inner self!)**_ when Bella all of the sudden tensed and reared around, horse whinnying loudly.

"RUN! They're onto us!"

"What?" That's when I saw them, about a dozen of my own men on horseback, except, the insignia of our family, or our family crest, worn by our personal guard had been replaced by some other insignia that I didn't recognize.

They were coming right at us, weapons raised. I quickly pulled a sharp turn and followed Bella the other way. We had our horses running as fast as they could go, and yet they were still right behind us, and still gaining speed. I cursed under my breath and urged my horse forward, silently praying I would live long enough to get to tell my Bella how much I loved her.

The next events happened so quickly I had no clue what had happened at the time. I saw Bella come to an immediate halt, her horse rearing, nearly throwing her off balance. Then I saw lots more soldiers coming at us from all angles. Then everything was black…

"Edward, oh Edward, please wake up!" I know that voice. "Come on Edward!"

"Hnnnn, Bella?" I tried to sit up. "Owwww, why does my head hurt so bad?"

"Edward! You're alright!" She caught me off guard with a huge, suffocating hug.

"Bella… can't…. breath!"

"Oh my gosh!" She let go. "I am soooo sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"It's all right. But where are we? It looks familiar and all, but I can't think straight with this splitting headache."

"It should look familiar, it's your own family's dungeon after all."

"Jake?"

Sure enough, there was Jacob, standing at the cell door, smirking.

"What's going on here? Why are Bella and I in a cell? Let us out Jacob!"

"Oh, I don't think that's going to happen. You see, I've been working on this plan for a long time, and letting you go would ruin the whole thing."

"Plan? What plan?"

"The plan to overthrow the royal family and make myself King over all of Covenry of course!" His sinister laugh made me want to knock that smirk off his face. That fiend! How dare he pull something like this!

"Game's over, Black, now let us out before I get really ticked," I glared at him, wishing there weren't bars between us so that I could dislocated his jar, effectively putting an end to that smile of his.

"Oh I'm so scared of the spoiled little prince and his temper tantrums!"

"You will be!" I jumped up trying to punch him by slipping my fist between the bars. No good, he just stepped back out of the way.

He tisked me. "Now, now, Princey, you wouldn't want me to do something to that cute little girlfriend of yours now would you?"

I immediately backed up, standing in front of Bella defensively. "Touch her, and I swear to God, I will kill you as soon as I'm out of this cell."

"Settle down Princey! And here, I thought you'd be glad. I mean, I was already planning to capture all of your family and have you executed in front of the public eye, but I was feeling all emotional about having spent our childhood together, so I decided to let you spend however long it takes to find that family of yours with that pretty little thing."

"You'll never find them! They're far away by now! I made sure of that!" …Bella…

"If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut, you brat! You wouldn't want me to end your time with Edward early, now would you?"

She snorted at this. "I don't care what happens to me." Maybe she doesn't, but I do!!!

"Oh really! Hm, well I guess I'll just have to kill Edward then and see if that bothers you." He picked up a bow and arrow.

"NO!!!!!!"

"That's what I thought! Now, both of you had best cooperate unless you want something to happen to the other! Am I understood?"

I refused to look at the traitor as he walked away. I couldn't believe, after all this time, after being best friends with him since I was little, Jacob had betrayed me and my family. I'll kill him with my own hands as soon as I get the chance.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. If I had only gotten you out in time…"

"There was nothing you could do. You did your best and you got six out of seven of us out safely. I owe you the lives of my entire family."

"Yeah, but I failed to save your life as well."

"It's not your fault, Love," I felt my fists clench; "it's Jacob's."

"I know, but I still feel like I've failed you…"

I walked closer and cupped her cheek with my hand. We just stood there staring into each others eyes for a few moments. I sighed and looked around. There was a decent sized matress lying on the ground with a blanket or two. There was a small bathroom attached with a door for privacy. The floors were hardwood. All in all, it wasn't too terrible. Jacob had stuck them in the juvenile cell, meant to scare troubled teens from committing crimes. Therefore, Carlisle had made sure it was nicer than the other cells.

At least it isn't dirty, and Bella will be able to sleep in semi-comfort. I can too if she doesn't mind sharing…

_Awww you're blushing!_

Shut up! It's not like I'm used to sharing a room, much less a bed, with a girl!

_Get over it! I highly doubt she's going to be in the mood for that kind of stuff._

(Starts blushing even harder) I wasn't thinking like that!

_Suuuuure you weren't!_

"Edward, is something wrong?"

"N-n-nothing, i-it's just, I uh realized that there's only one mattress, and stuff and we could be in here alone for awhile…" it was at this point I realized what that sounded like. "Ah! I mean, I didn't mean it that way! It's just, I'm not used being alone with girls much less sharing a room and bed with one."

She laughed, the first time I'd heard that wonderful tinkling sound in awhile.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Edward. I know that you're not that kind of guy. And even if I didn't, it was kind of obvious by how flustered you look."

"Hehe, yeah! That was akward. Sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. So, since there isn't much to do, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, we could always play 'Would you rather'."

"What's that?"

"It's this game Emmett and I used to play when we were stuck at meetings with our dad and got bored. Basically, one person will give the other two options of things they can do, and that person has to say witch they'd rather do then they get to chose two."

"Sounds like fun!"

"It's entertaining all right! And you get to learn more about the other person."

"Okay so, you start so I can make sure I understand!"

We sat down on the mattress as I thought of two.

"Alright, Bella, would you rather kiss a toad or eat a pigs brain?"

"Eww, I'll take the frog, maybe it'll at least turn into a handsome prince like you," she winked at me as I felt a blush spread across my cheeks.

"So, Edward, would you rather punch Jacob, or kiss me?"

Soooo tempting…

_So kiss her._

What? I thought you hated her?

_Yeah, maybe, but all this talk of sleeping in the same bed as a girl has got me, you, US feeling kinda horny. Besides, she's totally asking for it._

"Let me think about that. Although the prospect of punching Jacob is incredibly tempting right now, I think I'll have to go with…"

With that, I placed my finger under her chin and brought her lips up to meat mine. I was about to pull away, for fear of scaring her off, when I felt her hand tangle in my hair. A sort of frenzy started then and I just couldn't get enough of her. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she granted. Our tongues danced together as my arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer.

We went on like that for several minutes before I had to break away for air. We both sat there panting, our chests heaving with every breath.

"I guess I kinda figured out your answer."

"Wow."

"Wow is right."

"Sorry about kind of attacking you like that, but after that question of yours, I couldn't resist."

"Don't be, that was… amazing."

I hadn't noticed how tired I was until I yawned. Looking through the small, barred window I noticed it was night time already. How long was I unconscious?

_Not too long, just about half the day._

Smart elic.

_You keep forgetting I'm you._

Whatever.

"It's getting late, you must be tired."

"Who me? Oh yeah um, I guess I am," she seemed a bit taken off by that question.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the mattress with me. If you do I can sleep on the floor."

"No, no! That's fine. Stay here."

"Lights out!" yelled one of the guards.

I shifted into a laying down position, and wrapped my arm around Bella.

"It'll be alright. We'll get out of here."

"Oh, I know. I'm just afraid…"

"Afraid, what?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just tired. Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

I found out that night that sharing a bed with a girl you like can do… interesting things to your dreams.

_**Lol. Edward you perv! Were you having naughty dreams about Bella? Poor guy. He's trying to be a gentlemen, but it's kinda hard to do when your hormones start freaking out on you. Anywhoo, happy Memorial Day, or night… whatever. Review please!!! Reviews result in quicker updates! *hint hint***_


End file.
